Gogeta
Gogeta is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta after the two did the fusion dance properly. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as one of the series' most powerful characters. Appearance and Personality Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. In Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta had a serious attitude, probably due to the situation that was taking place. In GT, however, as a Super Saiyan 4, the large amount of power went into his head, giving him the personality of Vegito for a while. History Fusion Reborn Gogeta was first created as an act of desperation against Janemba. When Janemba transformed into Super Janemba, he was able to match Super Saiyan 3 Goku in power and strength, and combined with the fact that Goku hadn't perfected his SSj3 form, Goku quickly fell within minutes. Even with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's help, Janemba quickly dispatched the two Saiyans with sheer ease. The first time they fused, Vegeta made a mistake (he closed his pinky in when he fused with Goku), so Veku, the weak version of Gogeta, was born. Veku was weak and was barely able to survive Janemba's wrath. The second time they fused, however, they were successful, and Gogeta was born. With his new-found powers, he was able to defeat Janemba. Fight Against Omega Shenron The second time Gogeta was used, it was during the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT. When even their Super Saiyan 4 forms aren't enough, Goku and Vegeta were forced to fuse, creating Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. At first, Gogeta was winning, but due to the amount of power in the Super Saiyan 4 fusion, their fusion time was cut down to 10 minutes, so, before they could land the finishing blow to Omega Shenron, they defused. Omega was then defeated with Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Fight Against Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) The third time Gogeta was used was against Broly. After Broly turned Super Saiyan and their Super Saiyan Blue forms were not enough Goku used instant transmission bringing Vegeta along with him to Piccolo to practice the fusion technique. After the first two attempts failed, Gogeta was born while in base form before teleporting back to Broly. After a small engagement, he turned super Saiyan where the fighting continued before the two broke into an unnamed dimension. Where Broly turned into a legendary Super Saiyan and Gogeta turning into a Super Saiyan Blue. Clashing fists, the two Saiyans found themselves back on Earth. After fighting a little longer Gogeta begun charging up a Kamehameha wave, before the attack landed, however, Broly was wished back to Vampa thus ending the fight with Gogeta showing no sign of exhaustion. Afterward, Gogeta stops Frieza from killing Cheelai and Lemo by grabbing his arm. Skills and Transformations He has the combination of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks, plus some of his own. Energy Based Attacks *Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Big Bang Kamehameha *Stardust Breaker *Spirit Bomb *Teleportation Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan Blue (Below are fictional power levels.) *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *"Kaioken transformations," which are basically just power up transformations. It's like Kaioken, only a Super Saiyan transformation. e.g., Super Saiyan 12, Super Saiyan 50, and so on. *Super Saiyan 100 Power In the movie "Fusion Reborn", when Goku and Vegeta fused into Super Gogeta, he easily took out Super Janemba, who not long used his techniques to overwhelm Goku when Goku was a Super Saiyan 3. Since Super Janemba was able to crush Super Saiyan 3 Goku but lost to Super Gogeta, this means that Super Gogeta is the equivalent of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Post-RoSaT), as Super saiyan Gotenks (Post-RoSaT) was implied to be even with Super Saiyan 3 Goku. It can, however, be said that Super Saiyan Gogeta would be able to beat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, since, while Super Saiyan Gotenks was said to equal Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Goku and Vegeta are stronger than Goten and Trunks, and thus, their fusion is multifolds stronger. This is also supported by the fact that, in the video game Dragon Ball: Shin Budokai, while Super Gogeta utterly destroyed Super Janemba, Gotenks admitted that, even as a Super Saiyan 3, he couldn't do any damage whatsoever. This was also seen in "Shin Budokai: Another Road", where Super Gogeta was able to crush Future Janemba whereas everyone else, including even Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan, was defeated. There's also the theory that, if the Potara fusion includes a rival boost, then since Vegeta and Goku are rivals, then the fusion dance should provide a substantial rival boost as well. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, SSj4 Gogeta made Omega Shenron look like pudding, and was considered to be the strongest villain in the Dragon Ball franchise. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files also state that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is "several tens of times stronger than a Super Saiyan 4", whereas Super Vegito was stated to be, at the most, around Super Saiyan 4 Goku (Baby Saga), according to the anime comic for the GT movie "Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy" (possibly weaker). Gogeta is also seen as one of the fastest-moving characters in the series, as Gogeta proved in both Fusion Reborn and GT. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta's punches were moving so fast that the shockwaves generated by them actually damaged Janemba, and in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Gogeta states that he actually punched Omega Shenron three times the first time Omega confronted him. Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Dragon Ball GT